


Saving 75 Cents

by orphan_account



Series: Saving 75 Cents [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert, and you probably made a friend saving 75 cents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving 75 Cents

**Author's Note:**

> edit: 03/22/14 spelling errors i noticed.

You and Rose were having the most _interesting_ conversation about who would win in a war; ghosts or wizards. With supporting facts and downright badass logic that only you and Rose could comprehend, the two of you decided that ghosts and wizards would definitely team up to defeat vampires. Duh.

Then, you became thirsty. In the university, there's a bunch of vending machines in the courtyard, the cafeteria, even near the library. Why do universities even have this amount of sugar around? You will never know. You gestured over to one and said, “Rose, I'm going to grab a drink, you want anything?"

Rose was busy texting on her phone. Without looking up, she replied without really replying (it's funny how she does that)," Jade wants me to go with her to lunch. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, Rose," you said thoughtfully. The conversation was about to switch to zombies vs. mermaids, but you suppose the two of you could debate tomorrow. You began to fish for loose change in your pockets. Left pocket. Empty. Right pocket. Student ID and gum! Ew, it's chewed gum wrapped up. You throw it onto the ground.

"Are you sure John? I wouldn't want you feeling left out of the group since Jade and I started dating." Rose looked concerned, but you assured her by patting her shoulder. She stood up, and you mirrored her. Jeez, she's super tall compared to you and Jade. Curse you and your cousin's Asian heritage.

"Whatever, you know me. Just go out with your girlfriend!" you said. You patted her shoulder again to somehow sign 'Rose, I do know what I'm saying. I am not confused'. You hate it when they fuss over you. She gives you a look, and you throw it right back.

Giving up, Rose said, "Thank you, John." She grabbed her bag from the wooden table and nodded at you. You nod back and throw in a grin. "By the way," Rose said as she reached into one of the pockets of her jeans, "Here's three quarters. I knew you forgot to withdraw the money your dad sent over again."

"Shh, Rose! That did not happen at all," you deny. Rose looked at you with her 'John sometimes I worry about you' face. You grabbed her by the arm, and half lead her towards the direction of the parking lot. "What, Rose do you see that? I think it's a ghost and wizard teaming up to steal your car!"

"Oh shit, I better run then," Rose deadpanned. She knows what you're trying to do, and decided to go with it. She pulled out her phone and began typing. She's probably texting Jade she'll be there soon. You catch her smile. Definitely Jade. "I'll tell you later if my car is being possessed by the unexplained."

"Bye Rose!" you shouted as she walked off.

You look at the vending machine. Fucking finally. Alone at last (minus the 40 some university students chilling in the courtyard but who cares about them when there's us.) Goofing aside, you casually made your way to the machine. Casually meaning you tried to look like you didn't sprint there for dear life.

Jesus, the last time you had something to drink was probably last night when you finished all the black tea.

Know what, since you're taking your sweet time to the vending machine, you might as well observe your surroundings. The Tree seems nice today. Yeah just the Tree not trees. The school decided to make an investment 100 years ago to plant a single tree in the courtyard. It's really fucking huge now. That's cool. Besides the Tree, you notice the students zipping past you. Some of these kids have crazy hair-dos, and other kids are making fashion statements. You have no idea what those statements are supposed to be saying. Oh look the vending machine.

At the machine, you found yourself stuck. You have absolutely no idea what to get. You've already put the money in so Rose's favor would do you no good if you didn't get anything. "Ugh," you said out loud. "Ugghhh," you said just a bit louder. For twenty seconds you looked back and forth from Pepsi to 7-Up. You didn't get to decide at all.You were about to give up and select at random, when a stranger approached you.

First impression of this guy: what's with the shades? He walked up to you, and did that weird head gesture the young ones do now a days. Wait, you're a young one. You do the head thing right back. "Hey, man you wouldn't mind if I did something, do you?"

Without thinking you blurted," I'm only nineteen!" This meeting is heading off to a great start. Good job, John.

The stranger broke out a laugh, but only for a moment. You have a feeling he hates it when people see him laugh. He smiled, but it was very slight. "Dude, don't worry about it. I'm only nineteen too."

Relief. You still eyed the guy suspiciously. You asked carefully, "Then, what did you want to do?"

He nodded, and gestured you away from the vending machine. You obeyed him and moved back about three steps. "Just watch," he said confidently. Wow, you sort of wish you had the amount of confidence this guy had. Must be the shades, but wearing shades when the weather was cloudy was honestly really freaking stupid. Hey, you're not one to judge.

Without another word, he pressed two buttons of the vending machine simultaneously.  Out pops two cans. He reached for both of them and tossed you one. "Hope you like Pepsi, I saw you eyeing that shit like it was sweet wine from the holy grail."

"Um, thanks," you said awkwardly. How does someone respond in this situation? What he did was fucking illegal, shit you could get arrested for this crime. "We could get arrested for this," you joked.

He looked surprised, and you had a feeling that he was expecting you to ignore him. You continued," I'm too young to go to jail, man. You wanted to save 75 cents, now I'm heading to the slammer!"

He smiled and replied," Sorry, but I've been planning this heist for ten days already. Saw that vending machine in the distance, and told myself I needed to get my life together, but it all fell apart when I dropped my coins in the sewer drain. Now, I'm a hardcore criminal. Taking loose coins whenever I see it. I'm a _changed_ man."

You both looked at each other, and burst out laughing. Through your giggles you somehow manage to speak. "That- that is the worst pun in the history of puns. Congratulations." You're practically wheezing, and they guy is leaning against the wall in a fit of laughter.

"I'm not even sorry," he said through short breaths.

You looked up at him (only two inches taller). You weren't sure if you were making eye contact, but you didn't mind that much. "I'm John!"

"Dave," he said with a smirk. You think you could get used to someone like Dave. He's odd, but fun.

“Anyway, thanks for the drink," you said. You're glad you recovered from your laughing state, and had begun breathing normally.

"Dude, it was you're money. If anything, I'm the one who scored a win here," Dave replies nonchalantly. You looked at him inquisitively. He was implying something, but you aren't too keen on social cues. Thinking about it, you open your mouth to ask, when you notice him pulling out a pen from his bag. He tore off a small piece of paper, turned to the wall and began writing something on it.

You attempt to look over his shoulders, but he seemed to be blocking you out. When he finished he handed you the piece. "I know this school has that for chat server for students to use, so just add me alright?"

You look at the paper and see a username.

turntechgodhead

It's for pesterchum. You looked up to say thanks, but he's not there. You looked around the campus, but nope, not a glimpse of Dave. You folded the paper into your pocket. You open up your drink and take a sip.

Your name is John Egbert, and you probably made a friend saving 75 cents.

**Author's Note:**

> Just really needed to practice writing homestuck characters.


End file.
